Robots may be programmed to perform a variety of tasks such as, for example, autonomous or semi-autonomous navigation, manipulating objects (e.g., repositioning an object, altering an object, and/or picking up an object and moving it to a different location), transporting objects (without necessarily manipulating those objects), monitoring environmental conditions, functioning as “video conferencing on wheels”, and so forth.
Moreover, various techniques have been proposed that utilize a robot to detect the positions of various objects in the robot's environment. For example, a robot may utilize one or more cameras, laser scanners, depth sensors, and/or other sensors to detect the positions of objects in its environment. However, one or more of those techniques may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, many techniques may not utilize object observations from a plurality of mobile robots in an environment to generate a spatio-temporal object inventory that enables tracking of the positions and/or orientations of objects in the environment. Additionally and/or alternatively, many techniques may not employ one or more certain techniques related to analyzing a spatio-temporal object inventory to generate monitoring parameters for robots at one or more future time periods and/or may not employ one or more certain techniques related to influencing future movement of robots based on the monitoring parameters. Additional and/or alternative drawbacks of the aforementioned techniques and/or other techniques may be presented.